


Bloody Dawn

by Colress



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BloodClan (Warriors), But with a different direction, Canon-Typical Violence, Except they're more like the Ancients, Gen, Inspired by a fic with a similar premise, Most notably in naming scheme, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Taking an alternate end for The Darkest Hour and gluing it to the middle of canon Dawn, The Clans make the Great Journey early, ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), What if BloodClan won?, What-If, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress
Summary: What if BloodClan defeated LionClan in The Darkest Hour? What if the Clans were forced to leave the forest seasons before the events of Dawn? This story explores such a possibility. Inspired by "Blood Will Rule the Forest" by WeirdForest, but only the beginnings are remotely similar.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Will Rule the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559027) by [Forestfire34720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfire34720/pseuds/Forestfire34720). 



> Take the end of The Darkest Hour, except make it a defeat for LionClan, then glue it to the middle of Dawn. That's what this fic is.

In the world, there are many points where we ask, “What if?”. What if instead of x event, y event happened? Every “what if?” leads to a fork in the path of the world. Each fork leads to a different universe. Normally, a story follows one particular universe, and the choices that create it. This, however, leaves many stories untold. This is one such story.

It starts with a simple “what if?”. What if BloodClan won instead of LionClan? What if Scourge took all nine of Firestar’s lives, the same way he took Tigerstar’s? These questions lead us down a very different path.

Firestar’s death was the true end of victory for LionClan, but some still refused to give up. First to stand up only to fall was Boulder of ShadowClan, declared a traitor of BloodClan--a crime worthy of execution in Scourge’s eyes. After Boulder came the surviving leaders: Blackfoot, Tallstar, and Leopardstar. With their deputies dead, and ThunderClan without one known to the Clan, Scourge believed that killing the leaders would collapse the Clans.

BloodClan made sure no cat could assist the leaders, as those who tried to help were killed immediately. Each leader was outnumbered, and even though they wouldn’t suffer the same treatment Tigerstar and Firestar had, there was no chance of survival. Blackfoot fell first, as he had not received his nine lives by then. Tallstar fell next, and finally Leopardstar. The clearing of Fourtrees was soaked with the blood of the fallen Clan leaders.

Once Scourge confirmed the leaders were dead, BloodClan surged forward to attack the remaining cats, who were forced to flee. They scattered, heading to their respective camps to save the kits and elders who were left behind, desperate to save everyone they could before BloodClan killed them. Blood would rule the forest after all.

In ThunderClan, only the kits--Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit--were saved. Speckletail led the elders in an attack to buy the rest of the Clan enough time to escape, knowing they wouldn’t make it out alive. Despite their age, they fought with the ferocity of LionClan, and died honorably.

In ShadowClan, the elder Flintfang had a similar idea, but he demanded that Rowanberry and Hollyflower escape. Stumpytail and Tangleburr choose to stay behind with him, as a final show of loyalty to ShadowClan rather than Tigerstar. The three fought to their deaths so the kits and queens, including a heavily pregnant Tallpoppy, could escape alive.

In WindClan, while there were no elders, there were still kits to be saved, under the careful eye of Ashfoot. Warriors Pigeonwing, Wrenflight, and Flylight offered to stay behind to allow the Clan the safest escape they could get, laying down their lives for the Clan.

And in RiverClan, Voleclaw and Frogleap remained in camp, demanding Petaldust escape with the rest of the Clan. Though they knew it would take longer for BloodClan to reach them, it was still possible with the stepping stones. Though the two were offered to come along, as BloodClan had yet to reach them, they declined, saying that they had to make sure the Clan made it out.

All four Clans escape to Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn, taking shelter for a couple days. These couple days are just long enough for StarClan to choose four new leaders: Graystripe of ThunderClan, Russetfur of ShadowClan, Mudclaw of WindClan, and Mistyfoot of RiverClan. Due to the threat of BloodClan nearby, the four opt to receive their nine lives together, becoming Graystar, Russetstar, Mudstar, and Mistystar.

After choosing their deputies (Longtail of ThunderClan, Fernshade of ShadowClan, Onewhisker of WindClan, and Shadepelt of RiverClan) and naming a couple of new warriors who fought valiantly in the battle, the four Clans know they must leave before BloodClan takes over the barn. Each of the medicine cats is told by StarClan to travel beyond Highstones and through the mountains to reach a new home. BloodClan wouldn’t dare follow them through such territory.

The following dawn is where the story begins...


	2. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this up...

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**  
**Graystar** \- Dark gray tom with a darker stripe down his spine and yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Longtail** \- Pale brown tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** **  
****Cinderpelt** \- Dark gray molly with a twisted hind leg and blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Mousefur** \- Small dusky brown tabby molly with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Bramblepaw_**

 **Dustpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Brackenfur** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Cloudtail** \- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

 **Thornclaw** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Brightheart** \- Badly-scarred ginger and white molly with one blue eye.

 **Ashfur** \- Spotted pale gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Bramblepaw** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Willowpelt** \- Very pale gray molly with blue eyes. Mother of Whitestorm’s kits ( **Sorrelkit** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes; **Sootkit** \- Light gray tom with amber eyes; and **Rainkit** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.). Kits are 4 moons old.

 **Sandstorm** \- Pale ginger molly with barely-visible tabby markings and green eyes. Expecting Firestar’s kits.

 **Ferncloud** \- Spotted pale gray molly with green eyes. Expecting Dustpelt’s kits.

 **Elders:**  
**Goldenflower** \- Pale ginger molly with yellow eyes.

 **Frostfur** \- Beautiful white molly with blue eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**  
**Russetstar** \- Dark ginger molly with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Cedarpaw_**

 **Deputy:**  
**Fernshade** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Rowanpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Runningnose** \- Small gray and white tom with orange eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Littlecloud_**

 **Warriors:**  
**Wolfstep** \- Dark gray and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Darkflower** \- Black molly with smoky blue eyes.

 **Ratscar** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Wetfoot** \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Oakfur** \- Small light brown tom with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Tawnypaw_**

 **Snaketail** \- Dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail and amber eyes.

 **Smokefoot** \- Black tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Littlecloud** \- Very small brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Cedarpaw** \- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Rowanpaw** \- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **Tawnypaw** \- Pale tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Tallpoppy** \- Long-legged light brown tabby molly with green eyes. Mother of Blackfoot’s kits ( **Applekit** \- Mottled brown molly with green eyes; **Toadkit** \- Dark brown tom with amber eyes; and **Marshkit** \- Brown and white pointed tom with blue eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Snowbird** \- Pure white molly with blue eyes. Mother of Boulder’s kits ( **Wildkit** \- Fluffy silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes; and **Nightkit** \- Black molly with blue eyes.). Kits are 4 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Rowanberry** \- Cream and brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Hollyflower** \- Dark gray and white molly with blue eyes.

**WindClan**

**Leader:**  
**Mudstar** \- Mottled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Onewhisker** \- Brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Robinpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Barkface** \- Dark brown tom with a short tail and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Sorrelcharm** \- Gray and brown molly with blue eyes.

 **Bristlethorn** \- Black tom with yellow eyes.

 **Tornear** \- Gray tabby tom with scarred, torn ears and blue eyes.

 **Tawnyfur** \- Tawny-brown molly with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Gorsepaw_**

 **Webfoot** \- Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Whitetail** \- White molly with green-blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Robinpaw** \- Light brown molly with blue eyes.

 **Gorsepaw** \- Tawny-brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Ashfoot** \- Gray molly with blue eyes. Mother of Deadfoot’s kits ( **Crowkit** \- Dark gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes; **Hillkit** \- Dark gray tom with green eyes; and **Downkit** \- Fluffy black molly with green eyes.). Kits are 4 moons old. Caring for Morningflower’s kit ( **Nightkit** \- Black molly with amber eyes.). Kit is 2 moons old.

 **Runningbrook** \- Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes. Expecting Webfoot’s kits.

 **Elders:**  
**Morningflower** \- Tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**  
**Mistystar** \- Blue-gray molly with blue eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Featherpaw_**

 **Deputy:**  
**Shadepelt** \- Very dark gray molly with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Reedpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Mudfur** \- Mottled light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Sunfish** \- Light brown molly with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Stormpaw_**

 **Blackclaw** \- Smoky-black tom with green eyes.

 **Skyheart** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Loudbelly** \- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Reedtail** \- Pale gray tabby tom with a straight, darker tail and amber eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Swallowpaw_**

 **Sedgecreek** \- Brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Heavystep** \- Thickset light brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
**_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_**

 **Apprentices:**  
**Reedpaw** \- Black tom with blue eyes.

 **Dawnpaw** \- Very pale gray molly with green eyes.

 **Featherpaw** \- Silver tabby molly with a bushy tail and blue eyes.

 **Stormpaw** \- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Swallowpaw** \- Dark brown tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Mosspelt** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Elders:**  
**Petaldust** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Leader-Healer:**  
**Scorched Tree** \- Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Sharpclaws (equivalent of warriors):**  
**Dawn Sky** \- Cream and white molly with blue eyes.  
**_Softpaw, Dusted Snow_**

 **Blazing Sun** \- Small tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.  
**_Softpaw, Windswept Petal_**

 **Star Cloud** \- Pure white tom with amber eyes.  
**_Softpaw, Small Feather_**

 **Little Brook** \- Brown tabby molly with gray eyes.

 **Falling Stone** \- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.  
**_Softpaw, Rippling Wave_**

 **Sweet Sedge** \- Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Moon Glow** \- Silver tabby tom with hazel eyes.

 **Mouse Tail** \- Small brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Softpaws (equivalent of apprentices):**   
**Small Feather** \- Small white molly with one blue eye and one amber eye. Deaf in one ear.

 **Dusted Snow** \- Fluffy brown and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Windswept Petal** \- Tortoiseshell molly with white paws and green eyes.

 **Rippling Wave** \- Silver tabby molly with hazel eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Mossy Bark** \- Grayish-brown tabby molly with green eyes. Mother of Star Cloud’s kits ( **Bright Water** \- White molly with green eyes; and **Eagle Dive** \- Brown and white tom with amber eyes.). Kits are 3 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Rain Drizzle** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**  
**Barley** \- Black and white tom with blue eyes. Loner who lives in a barn near WindClan.

 **Ravenpaw** \- Small black tom with a white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail, and amber eyes. Loner who lives with Barley.

 **Purdy** \- Elderly dark brown tabby tom with patchy fur and amber eyes. Loner who lives in the woods beyond Highstones.

 **Daisy** \- Long-haired cream molly with blue eyes. Loner who lives at the Horseplace.

 **Smoky** \- Muscular gray and white tom with green eyes. Loner who lives at the Horseplace.

 **Floss** \- Pale gray and white molly with blue eyes. Loner who lives at the Horseplace.

 **Susan** \- Light brown tabby molly with green eyes. Kittypet who lives deep in the lakeside pine forest.

 **Jacques** \- Black and white tom with yellow eyes. Kittypet who lives deep in the lakeside pine forest.

 **Loki** \- Black tom with bright green eyes. Rogue, formerly a kittypet.

 **Zelda** \- Brown tabby molly with amber eyes. Rogue, formerly a kittypet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> I headcanon Sandstorm was expecting around the time of the BloodClan battle, but she had a miscarriage (fertility issues run in the family). However, in this AU she manages to keep the litter.  
> Ferncloud was likely expecting during the BloodClan battle as well, and moved into the nursery as soon as she received her warrior name.  
> The Gorsepaw in WindClan is Gorsetail of the New Prophecy arc, who was captured by Twolegs and then never heard from after that plot point. He was originally named Sandpaw, but requested to be named for Gorsepaw before fighting BloodClan.  
> Hillkit and Downkit are the unnamed two siblings of Crowfeather mentioned in Firestar's Quest.  
> Morningflower retired due to her injuries and left Nightkit(cloud) in Ashfoot's care.  
> Some litters were born earlier than in canon for personal reasons.  
> The Tribe of Rushing Water functions similarly to the Ancients.  
> EDIT: Added in Susan and Jacques, plus I decided to take Loki and Zelda (from AVoS) and bring them here as... allies? Enemies? Who knows?


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barkface considers the options the Clans have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barkface deserves more love, so I figured he'd get a POV for this fic! He's our main WindClan POV, though there may be another later on!
> 
> You can read Barkface's thoughts about Tallstar as platonic or romantic.

Pale dawn light streamed into the barn as Barkface awoke, amber eyes blinking as he adjusted to the light. He stood up, shaking hay out of his short fur before stretching his legs. Looking around, he could see he was the first one up, the remains of the four Clans peacefully asleep on the haystacks.

Sighing softly, he padded towards the door, peeking out at his former territory, fluffing up his fur as the chilly leaf-bare air surrounded him. The moor still looked open and welcome, but he knew BloodClan cats were roaming about. The sky over the territories was streaked with bright clouds in red, pink, and orange. _A further reminder that blood rules the forest,_ he thought, sighing. _We don't belong here anymore. StarClan help us all._

His mind wandered back to earlier days, where he and his brother Shrewclaw would train alongside Tallstar. Even though Barkface had chosen the path of a medicine cat, he enjoyed the times they'd talk about their training together, or the days after they received their full names where they'd just share tongues. _But Shrewclaw joined StarClan long ago,_ he thought, _and Tallstar is there with him now. I'm the only one left._

After a while, Barkface shook himself out of his reminiscing, turning around to see if any other cats had woken up. He knew the other three Clans, and WindClan as well, had their fair share of early risers, even after a battle as rough as this. Sure enough, a fluffy gray figure was limping over to him.

"Morning, Barkface," Cinderpelt mewed. Though she wore a smile on her face, her blue eyes and voice still showed her pain. Recovery from this battle would be long and grueling, both physically and emotionally. "Has StarClan spoken to you about what we should do?"

Barkface shook his head. "I haven't heard a word from them since before the battle," he replied, voice heavy. "I'm not sure what the Clans will do. We can't live in this barn forever. BloodClan will find us in a matter of days at most."

Cinderpelt nodded solemnly. "Maybe StarClan is informing the leaders rather than us?" she suggested, trying to keep a sliver of hope. "Anyways, I don't think we should be worried quite yet. It would take BloodClan a while to get here with most of them recovering from the battle. I'm going to try and rouse a few cats to go hunt. If we want to regain our strength, we need to eat. Barley and Ravenpaw have said that even in the coldest days of leaf-bare, this barn is full of mice and rats."

Barkface nodded. "Good idea. I'll see if I can wake a few WindClan warriors to join your cats, if that's alright."

"Perfect!" the gray molly replied. "The more hunters we have, the more our Clans can eat this morning."

It was difficult to wake some of the WindClan warriors, as no one really wanted to be up at dawn while still recovering from a brutal fight. Eventually, however, Barkface managed to wake Tornear, Tawnyfur, and Robinpaw, and sent them over to the ThunderClan cats Cinderpelt woke up. Now accompanied by Dustpelt, Brightheart, and Willowpelt, as well as the early-rising Barley, the six cats were off to catch as much prey as they could for the queens and elders of the four Clans.

Barkface had again settled by the door, watching the sky brighten as the sun rose higher in the sky. He had started to lose himself in memories of Tallstar and Shrewclaw again, as well as his long-gone parents Brackenwing and Redclaw, when he heard a yowl from one of the leaders. It was Russetstar of ShadowClan, the first leader to wake up.

"Let all cats of all four Clans gather around for a meeting!" she yowled, rousing the other three leaders and several more cats with her cry. Barkface notes she didn't even ask for cats old enough to catch their own prey. _This must mean she needs every cat available to hear it,_ he thought, _even the kits._ As the cats gathered, the other three leaders joined her on top of the haystack, ready to speak alongside her.

"What's this all about?" Barkface heard Webfoot grumble. The tabby tom was never one for mornings, and his exhaustion showed in his blue eyes.

"If Russetstar is awake, then it must be important!" he heard Snowbird of ShadowClan say to a group of other queens, her voice hushed but bright. "Maybe StarClan has spoken to her about a new place to live?"

 _I hope,_ Barkface thought, settling himself down between Littlecloud and Mudfur. He nodded a quick greeting to the fellow medicine cats before looking up at the leader haystack. _We're running out of time. BloodClan will surely find us soon._

"Cats of all Clans," the dark ginger molly began, "StarClan has spoken to me! They have shown me there is a new place we can live, far from BloodClan's claws!"

Excited murmurs started up among the cats. "We'll be safe! StarClan is still watching over us!" Barkface heard some cats behind him mew. With how many cats were talking, he couldn't pick out individual voices. Next to him, he saw Littlecloud's blue eyes light up with joy, barely able to remain sitting.

"Over the mountains beyond Highstones is a lake that reflects Silverpelt, with territories suitable for all four Clans," she continued. At the mention of mountains, however, uneasy murmurs started up among the cats.

"We have to go through the mountains?" Morningflower mewed, uneasy. The tortoiseshell molly, while still young, had retired after the battle due to her injuries. "Leaf-bare is harsh already. Going through the mountains will only make things worse!"

Graystar nodded at her comment, but replied, "Yes, it will be rough on all of us, especially the queens, kits, and elders. But if we work together, as LionClan rather than four separate Clans, then we can make it through the mountains."

"And StarClan says there are some cats who live there," Mistystar added. "Maybe they'll be able to help us during our journey. Riverstar himself told me they're the descendants of another branch of our ancestors." Upon hearing Riverstar, the cats quieted down. _It must be true if one of the Clan founders said it,_ thought Barkface.

Mudstar kept quiet for a little while, letting the other leaders speak. Once Mistystar was finished, however, he rose to his paws. "With how weakened we are from the battle, we don't stand a chance against BloodClan to reclaim our territories. This may be our only chance to survive," he mewed, amber eyes hard. "I would love to reclaim our old territories, but there's no way we can do so without serious losses. We've lost enough already." At that, he falls silent, sitting back down with his head bowed. The other three leaders follow suit, and the other cats follow their example, remembering the fallen cats.

It was Mudstar again who broke the silence. "We will remember the Fallen. From WindClan: Morningflower's son Gorsepaw, Tallstar, Deadfoot, Pigeonwing, Wrenflight, and Flylight." Barkface forced himself to keep quiet upon hearing the names of those lost, especially when he heard Tallstar.

Mistystar spoke next. "From RiverClan: Leopardstar, Stonefur, Voleclaw, Frogleap, Primrosepaw, and Pikepaw." She seemed to choke on her words, especially when she named the two apprentices. Barkface realized that they must have been her kits.

Following Mistystar was Graystar. "From ThunderClan: Firestar, Whitestorm, Speckletail, One-eye, Smallear, and Dappletail." His voice wavered the entire time, still struggling to accept that Firestar, his best friend, was dead.

Finally it was Russetstar's turn. "From ShadowClan: Blackfoot, Boulder, Stumpytail, Tangleburr, and Flintfang." Her eyes were dark, remembering Tigerstar even if she refused to say his name. "These lists may seem short now, but if we don't leave, they will only grow larger until every single one of us is on the lists of the Fallen. We have to leave if we want to survive."

Aside from a few quiet murmurs, the cats were quiet as they thought about their options. Barkface spoke up first. "There doesn't seem to be a chance that we can get our territories back without significant losses. I say we leave. All who agree can follow me to the entrance of the barn." He padded over to the door, watching the remaining cats as they made their decisions.

It didn't take long for him to gain supporters. Ashfoot and Morningflower brought their kits over and sat by him, followed by Willowpelt of ThunderClan and her kits. Tawnypaw of ShadowClan helped Tallpoppy bring her newborn kits over, before settling down next to Barkface. Her brother Bramblepaw joined her soon after, along with his ThunderClan Clanmates Ashfur, Ferncloud, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. Reedpaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw of RiverClan joined only moments later, with Mistystar herself following (sticking close to Reedpaw--Barkface guessed he must also be her kit).

Even Ravenpaw and Barley, who weren't Clan cats, sided with Barkface. "We can't stay here if you're going to leave," Ravenpaw mewed. "I would like to rejoin ThunderClan with Barley." Graystar was stunned silent, only able to nod.

In the end, only a handful of cats were left sitting away from the door. Sandstorm and Mousefur both seemed uneasy, but Rowanberry and Petaldust stood their ground firmly. Sorrelcharm and Tornear sat with them, as did Runningnose to Barkface's surprise. But there was no argument on the decision. Far more cats sat around Barkface at the door of the barn, including all four leaders and their deputies. The choice was made.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow," mewed Russetstar.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Longtail allows the truth to settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy Longtail deserves more.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on a queen. See if you can guess who it is!

Longtail stretched, his long, tabby-striped tail kinked over his back. His sleep had been poor, and though it was still dark outside, he didn’t see a point in falling back asleep. _I haven’t slept this poorly since Brindleface…_ he thought, shaking his head to clear the mental image of his half-sister’s dead body.

Looking around the barn, he saw that only Barley was awake. _Figures no one would be awake this early. There’s still a long way to go before dawn._ He padded over to the black and white tom, thinking maybe talking would help him clear his mind. “Good morning, Barley,” he mewed, fluffing up his fur against the chilled air.

Barley nodded in greeting. “Morning, Longtail. You ready for today?”

Longtail shook his head. “I don’t think anyone can really be ready. This has been our home for more moons than any of us have been alive. To have to leave it… it’s difficult.”

“I understand,” Barley replied. “I felt similarly when I had to leave BloodClan. I hated it there, but a part of me wanted to stay because it’s what I knew as home. I think Ravenpaw felt similarly when he came here too.” He sighed. “Change is difficult. I’ll never get to see Violet again, nor will I have a guaranteed place to come back to by making this journey with you. But… I think it’s worth it. I have too many friends that I’d lose if I stayed.”

The two toms sat in silence, pressing against each other for warmth as the sky slowly lightened. Slowly, more cats began waking up. “I should probably go organize some last minute hunting patrols,” Longtail mewed. “Not a good idea for us to journey on an empty stomach.”

“I’ll help,” Barley offered. “I’m joining your Clan, after all.”

Longtail nodded, looking around to see who was up. “Mousefur,” he called quietly, “can you and Bramblepaw join Barley to hunt for us? I’ll see if I can get anyone else to join you too.”

Mousefur nodded, shaking hay out of her fur. “I’ll go grab Bramblepaw, and I think I saw Thornclaw getting up as well. He'll probably join our patrol if asked.”

“Good thinking, Mousefur,” the tabby tom replied. “If you want, I can join you as well.”

Mousefur purred at her friend. “Only if you want to join.”

“I need something to keep my mind off things. You get Bramblepaw, I’ll get Thornclaw.”

Mousefur nodded, searching for her apprentice in the low light. Longtail quickly found Thornclaw and waited with Barley for the brown tabbies to return. While they waited, they saw cats from the other three Clans waking up, arranging their own hunting patrols with or without their deputies awake. He could see Fernshade heading off to one side of the barn with Wetfoot, Smokefoot, and Rowanpaw. Onewhisker was stretching his legs, shaking hay out of his pelt when he was done. He couldn’t see Shadepelt anywhere, but wasn’t sure if that was because she was asleep or because her dark pelt blends in with the shadows.

“Alright, we’re here,” Mousefur mewed, Bramblepaw trudging tiredly behind her. “Where to, Longtail?”

Longtail stood up, tail flicking towards Barley and Thornclaw. “I say we should try and hunt outside the barn.”

“But won’t BloodClan be able to see us there if they’re on WindClan territory?” Bramblepaw asked, amber eyes suddenly alert. His dark tabby fur bristled with anxiety.

“Not if we stick to the other side of the barn,” Longtail replied. “That side isn't visible from Clan territory, and even if we're exposed, we would be too far away to be easily spotted.”

Barley nodded. “Ravenpaw and I have done this several times. WindClan’s never seen us, even when they patrol the edge closest to the barn.”

“Alright,” Bramblepaw mewed, still wary but allowing his fur to lie flat.

Longtail led the way out of the barn, fluffing up his fur as cold leaf-bare air greeted him. Prey will certainly be scarce in this weather, he thought, but we have to get something so we don’t overcrowd the barn with hunting and scare all the prey in there away. “Alright, let’s split up. We need to get as much as we can out here before we go back in the barn. It’ll be easier to catch more split up. Bramblepaw and Mousefur, stick close to the side of the barn. Barley and Thornclaw, spread out, but stay within the coverage of the barn. I’ll head that way as well.”

* * *

Hunting was less successful than Longtail had wanted. They re-entered the barn carrying only a couple of small mice and birds. This is hardly enough for the queens and elders, he thought, giving his finch to Ferncloud. Despite having been made a warrior recently, the spotted molly was already round with kits.

“Thank you, Longtail,” she mewed. Despite the tiredness he could hear in her voice, he also detected a bit of a purr. Dustpelt was curled up next to her, purring gently as well.

Longtail smiled, padding away until he ran into Graystar. “Here,” the gray tom mewed, pushing a mouse towards him, “you need to eat too.”

“Thanks,” the tabby replied, lying down and eagerly tearing into the mouse. “Want to share?”

Graystar shook his head, settling down next to his deputy. “I’ve already had something. Mistystar and her patrol caught enough for many of us to eat. She says hunting was good in the broken Twoleg den, and it’s out of sight from BloodClan as well.” As he kept talking, his speech became faster, and he shuffled his paws on the ground.

Longtial nodded, though he noticed his leader's strange behavior. “Are you… afraid?” he asked quietly.

Graystar didn’t reply at first, instead staring at the cats in front of them, watching them eat their last meal in the forest and share tongues before the journey. “Aren’t we all?” he asked in reply. “We were born and raised here. This was the place StarClan led the founders of the Clans to. It was supposed to be the home of the Clans. But now, it belongs to BloodClan only.” He sighed. “They took our home, many great cats, and our leaders. If they knew Firestar had named me his deputy in battle, I wouldn’t be here." Now he paused, shaking his head in defeat. "We… we’ve lost so much, so quickly. But I can't let them take any more from us.”

After that, Longtail finished his meal in silence. He hadn’t noticed Graystar had left until he heard him gathering the cats of ThunderClan. As Longtail pads over to the crowd, he sees Ravenpaw and Barley sitting in front of Graystar.

“I, Graystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. Through all their hardships, they have proven themselves as more than worthy to become warriors.” He paused, looking down at the two cats. “Ravenpaw, Barley, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Ravenpaw answered quickly.

“I do,” answered Barley, “but I have a request.”

Graystar’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. “Very well, what is your request?”

Barley stood up now. “I wish to keep my name the way it is. It’s the last connection I have to my family, and I can’t bring myself to leave it.”

“Very well,” Graystar mewed. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenheart. StarClan honors you for your spirit and your resilience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

Ravenheart stepped forward, giving Graystar a quick lick on his shoulder as Graystar rests his muzzle on his forehead. He then backs away, looking eagerly at Barley.

“Barley, from this moment on I affirm your name as that of a warrior. StarClan honors you for your independence and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

Barley stepped forward slowly, stiffening for a moment as Graystar rested his muzzle on his forehead. His stiffness was short-lived, however, and he too gave a quick lick to Graystar’s shoulder.

“Ravenheart! Barley! Ravenheart! Barley!” the Clan cheered, Longtail eagerly cheering along.

“When we make camp for tonight, you both will sit silent vigil guarding our temporary camp, although you will not be alone,” the gray tom continued. “Two cats from each Clan will sit guard around our camp. Ravenheart, Barley, since this is an unusual circumstance, your vigil will only be for the first shift of the night, and two other warriors will relieve you of your duties; however, you are still expected to be silent until dawn tomorrow once your vigil starts.”

Ravenheart and Barley nodded, and they stepped back as the other three Clan leaders sat by Graystar.

“With the ceremony over with,” Mistystar began, “we will set out towards Highstones. From there, we must travel over the mountains to reach our new territories.”

“Kits, queens, and elders stay in the center of the group, as well as new apprentices,” added Russetstar. “Older apprentices and warriors, keep to the sides and back and help anyone who falls behind. We will take the front along with our deputies and medicine cats.”

“Everyone, stick together. It doesn’t matter what Clan you’re a part of anymore. Until we reach our new home, we must act as one Clan to survive,” Mudstarfinished, flicking his tail. “Let’s get going. We have to make as much progress as we can.”

Longtail padded next to Graystar, Cinderpelt at his side. “You sure you’ll be okay?” he asked the molly, concerned about her bad leg. He knew the cold air caused her pain in that leg--she had complained about it whenever the temperature dropped, even after it healed the best it could.

“I’ll have to just tough it out,” she replied. “I’ve still got three good legs!”

Longtail purred a little, admiring Cinderpelt’s resilience. “Yellowfang would be proud of you. Spottedleaf, too.”

The two of them grew silent as they left the barn, though Longtail noticed the wince on Cinderpelt’s face as she faced the cold. But aside from that and a low hiss, it was hard to tell she faced any issues.

“To Highstones, then the unknown,” Longtail murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Ravenpaw Ravenheart because of course Graystar would name his living friend after his dead best friend. It seems very him.
> 
> I didn't see a point in changing Barley's name. He's just Barley, whether he's in or out of a Clan.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Clans approach a busy highway and figure out how they're going to cross it, Snowbird is forced to face the truth of the journey's difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! A KIT DIES AND A CAT IS RUN OVER!
> 
> I plan to use the beginning notes to tag anything that could possibly be a trigger.

Snowbird shivered as the leaf-bare wind blew, cutting through her pelt despite its thickness. Besides her, her kits Nightkit and Wildkit shivered too, and she swore she could hear Wildkit’s teeth chattering. The Clans had left Highstones behind earlier that day, and made themselves refuse to look back as they did. It was hard for Snowbird to leave, as she had to leave her past behind--including her deceased mate Boulder. All she had left was her brother Ratscar and her kits.

“Mama, I’m cold,” Wildkit mewed. He had inherited Snowbird’s thick pelt, but she understood the wind must be chilling him. “I wanna go back to the nursery.”

Snowbird feared he would say that. “We… we can’t, Wildkit,” she replied stiffly. “We don’t have a camp to go back to. Those mean BloodClan cats stole it.”

“But why can’t we take it back?” Nightkit asked. “We’re ShadowClan, the toughest Clan in the forest!”

Snowbird gulped, not wanting to tell her kits about the horrors she witnessed on the battlefield. “You remember Tigerstar, right?” When she saw both kits nod, she spoke again, “Well… BloodClan was a foe that defeated him. BloodClan defeated all four of the Clans in battle, and we lost many cats and our homes that day. They took down Firestar, too--he was the one who led us as LionClan.”

“But why couldn’t we stay in the barn?” Nightkit asked. "It was warm and all four Clans could stay in there!"

“BloodClan would have found us there, and we…” she trails off, struggling to find the right words. “We wouldn’t have made it. That’s why we have to find a new home. StarClan showed Russetstar a new home for us, but we have to travel a long way to get there.”

That seemed to quiet her kits down for now. They journeyed quietly until Snowbird felt a nose at her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Tallpoppy, concern written all over her.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Snowbird,” she began, tail pointing to a brown and white kit, “but could you carry Marshkit for me please?”

Snowbird nodded, grabbing Marshkit by his scruff. The little tom twitched in protest, but soon stilled as his mother gave him a gentle lick on his forehead. Tallpoppy’s kits had been born shortly after the battle with BloodClan, and had just opened their eyes just before they left. Try as they might to keep up with the others, they were simply too small to handle walking for this long. She saw Tallpoppy picking up Applekit and Hollyflower carrying Toadkit. The two brown kits hung limp, sound asleep.

They continued walking until past sunhigh, when they reached a large and busy Thunderpath. Monsters of all colors flew by, and the air reeked of their sharp scent. All four leaders gathered together to figure out a plan, and the deputies sent cats off to hunt for prey.

Snowbird, not put on any patrol, settled down in a patch of brittle grass. She gently set Marshkit down on the ground, then motioned for her own kits to come over too. “While we wait for the leaders to make a decision, we should keep together to stay warm,” she mewed gently, pulling Marshkit close to her. The little tom was awake again, eagerly crawling towards the white molly’s warmth. Wildkit and Nightkit soon surrounded Marshkit, keeping their fellow Clanmate and themselves warm with their combined body heat. Snowbird laid her plumy tail over them for additional warmth.

“Tallpoppy!” Snowbird heard Hollyflower cry. “Toadkit won’t wake up!”

Snowbird’s eyes widened in shock as she saw Littlecloud run over, Runningnose trailing behind him. _Have we already lost another Clanmate?_ she thought.  _StarClan… if Toadkit has joined your ranks, please keep him safe._

“The cold got to him,” Littlecloud mewed, snapping Snowbird out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, Tallpoppy.”

The tabby queen stood there in shock, too shocked to process Applekit’s weak mewling on the ground in front of her. “He… he can’t be gone. He can’t be!”

Littlecloud hung his head. “He walks with StarClan now, with his father…” he trailed off. Snowbird was surprised to hear StarClan had accepted Blackfoot into their ranks, but then realized it made sense. Blackfoot had been following the orders from his cruel leaders, but he showed his true colors after Tigerstar's death. He fought side by side with Mistystar of RiverClan, who was previously a prisoner of his leader, and defended cats from all the Clans until BloodClan slayed him. He fought for ShadowClan, not for Brokenstar, Tigerstar, or TigerClan.

Snowbird drew her focus away from them and over to Marshkit, who was kneading at her belly, trying to suckle. _I need to find a nursing queen,_ she thought. _Marshkit and Applekit have to feed, but my milk is long gone._

Nearby, she saw the spotted gray pelt of Ferncloud, accepting a mouse from a RiverClan cat Snowbird didn’t recognize. The gray molly’s belly was heavy with kits. _Maybe she’s could?_ Snowbird thought. _Otherwise, I’ll have to snap Tallpoppy out of her grief to feed her other two kits. I don’t think that’s a good idea, though._

“Ferncloud?” she mewed, her voice loud over the roar of the monsters, but still gentle. Once she had the young queen’s attention, she continued, “Is there any chance you’ve started to produce milk?”

The ThunderClan queen shook her head. “My kits aren’t due for just under another moon. I thought your kits were weaned, though?”

“They are,” Snowbird replied, lifting her tail slightly, revealing Marshkit, “but this little guy isn’t. He’s part of Tallpoppy’s litter, and she’s currently unable to nurse him or his sister.”

Ferncloud nodded, but before she could speak, Morningflower of WindClan spoke up. “I still have milk,” she mewed. “Nightkit was just weaned when I had to retire from my injuries.” Snowbird could see the fresh scars crossing the elder’s tortoiseshell pelt, and her movements were stiff with pain despite the blaze in her eyes. “I can nurse these two for now.”

“Thank you, Morningflower,” Snowbird mewed. “Tallpoppy will thank you as well.” Ferncloud had left to retrieve Applekit, and soon both her and Marshkit were nursing eagerly from Morningflower. The spotted queen also brought a couple mice with her, giving them to Snowbird and Morningflower, who eagerly accepted the prey.

The elder nodded, quickly finishing off her mouse. “I know how hard it is to lose a kit.” Her amber eyes darkened as she glared at the ground. “I’ve lost my entire litter before Nightkit--two of them passed only days after they were born.”

Snowbird could hear the venom in Morningflower’s voice, and she stiffened. _My Clan is responsible…_ she thought. _Two of them must have died when Brokenstar drove out WindClan, and then Gorsepaw…_

“I don’t hold it against you,” Morningflower added, snapping the white queen out of her thoughts, “or even your Clan. It’s the fault of Brokenstar and Tigerstar that Quailkit, Storkkit, and Gorsepaw walk with StarClan now.”

Snowbird nodded stiffly. “I’m very sorry for your losses,” she replied. “All three of them should still be here. They… they’d have their warrior names by now, wouldn’t they?”

Morningflower nodded again. “I never really thought about Quailkit or Storkkit, since they joined StarClan not long after they were born, but I always thought Tallstar would have named Gorsepaw Gorsefire, after Firestar." She sighed. "But not all is a loss.” She flicked her tail towards a tawny WindClan apprentice. “That’s Tornear and Sorrelcharm’s son, Gorsepaw. Before Tigerstar attacked us, he was named Sandpaw. But as we were about to attack BloodClan, he asked Tallstar if he could be named after my son, and his sister Robinpaw helped push for the name change.”

Snowbird purred. “It suits him nicely. I hope he keeps it with honor.”

Their conversation was cut short by the leaders calling a meeting. Snowbird got to her paws, telling Nightkit and Wildkit to stay with Morningflower before she padded towards the leaders. She settled down towards the back of the crowd so she could keep an eye on them.

“Cats of all Clans,” Mistystar began. “We have decided how we will cross this Thunderpath, as it is too large to cross as one group.”

“We will cross with our Clans,” Mudstar continued. “Kits must be carried if they are under five moons old. Queens and elders must stay together towards the front of the group, surrounded by the rest of the Clan.”

“Don’t stop running until we reach the other side!” Graystar chimed in. “We don’t need any cats being hit by monsters.”

Russetstar stood up, her dark ginger fur lighting up like a flame in the sunlight. “ShadowClan will cross first. Warriors, gather the kits. We can’t afford to lose another one.” The molly was looking down at Tallpoppy, who stared down at her paws.

“I want to take Toadkit’s body across as well,” she mewed, her voice so soft Snowbird almost didn’t hear her. “He shouldn’t be buried at the side of a Thunderpath. If he has to be buried where we will never travel again, we should at least bury him in a suitable camp area.”

“I agree with Tallpoppy,” Fernshade added, to Snowbird’s surprise. “I’ll carry him myself. I know what she’s going through.”

Snowbird remembered Fernshade’s son, Badgerfang. The kit was far too young to be sent into battle, named an apprentice at only three moons old, and was a casualty of Brokenstar’s reign. Even though WindClan’s territory belonged to ShadowClan then, Fernshade insisted he be buried in ShadowClan’s original territory.

“Very well,” Russetstar mewed. “He will be brought with us as well, and we can give him a proper vigil tonight.”

“This meeting is dismissed!” Graystar finished.

Snowbird dashed back to her kits, passing them to Ratscar and Rowanberry. “You two go up ahead,” she mewed. “Make sure they get across safely. I’ll take up the rear.”

“You sure?” Ratscar asked, giving his sister an odd look. “They’ll need you, too.”

Snowbird’s green eyes blazed. “I’ll make it across, don’t worry. I just want to make sure they’re across as soon as possible.” Ratscar didn’t look like he believed her, but picked Nightkit up anyway as Rowanberry took Wildkit.

“On my call, run!” Russetstar yowled as the Clan assembled at the side of the Thunderpath. The acrid stench of monsters had Snowbird gagging, but she faced the dark path alongside her Clan. A bright monster flew by, ruffling the cats' fur as Russetstar screamed, “Now!”

The slick, hard surface of the Thunderpath proved to be no more pleasant than it was in their old territories, and the stretch across was wider than any Thunderpath in the Clans’ former territories. Snowbird ran, though, and didn’t stop. Her eyes and nose were streaming, and blood roared in her ears, cutting off her ability to sense anything other than the ground beneath her paws. Her legs burned from running as fast as she could, but only once she felt grass and earth beneath her paws did she skid to a stop.

“I told you I’d make it, Ratscar!” she yowled triumphantly, panting. She didn’t get a response, however. All she saw were shocked looks from Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw, and Tawnypaw, standing about a tail-length away from her.

“Dear StarClan,” she heard Cedarpaw mumble. Snowbird turned her head towards where they stared, and her heart leaped into her throat.

Lying at the edge of the Thunderpath in a growing puddle of blood was Runningnose, his body crushed flat by a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Runningnose. His weak lungs couldn't handle the running and he fell behind. He was run over before he knew what was happening. As for Toadkit, he died the same way Mosskit did.
> 
> On a lighter note, yes this means next chapter is a RiverClan perspective. She'll be an apprentice. That gives you three options for who our next POV character is.
> 
> EDIT: Minor changes were made, and somehow the entire chapter was copied twice, so that's been fixed too.


End file.
